


New Territory

by EmberWolves69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Don W.D. Gaster, F/M, Mafia Papyrus (Undertale), Mafia Sans (Undertale), Mafia W.D. Gaster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberWolves69/pseuds/EmberWolves69
Summary: Ebott city is divided into two areas. On one side the monsters, and on the other was humans.Frisk had never seen a monster before but when she does its because they have decided to take over her area.WingDings, Papyrus, and Sans have everything planned out, or do they?





	1. Just a normal day?

Ebott city a place that most spend their entire life trying to get away from. Frisk was no different. She grew up in this city and over the years had seen as it go as bad as it was. She could remember when the streets were a little safer, when people actually had a chance at being able to excel in the world. Save up money and do something. A time when children could play outside without the parents having to worry them running into some gangster or being hit by a stray bullet. Frisk remembered when the parks actually had somethings living and growing there. But now they were only another unsafe place, taken over but druggies who were just as dangerous and even more unpredictable than the gangsters.

With a soft sigh Frisk got out of bed. It was getting harder and harder to do that some days. All she wanted was to save up enough money to be able to get out of the city. But as it was she knew that the chance of that happening wasn’t very good. Not with the high protection fee that she and all of her neighbors had to pay every month. A fee that left just barely enough money for them to bay their bills and to be able to feed themselves, and even then there were times that Frisk had to go without.

Frisk headed to the shower and turned it on. She left the water to warm up as she went to grab her clothes for the night. She worked at a bar that thankfully wasn’t too bad. It paid well enough and she usually got some decent tips. The only problems were the fact that it took over an hour to get there, thankfully most of it she was able to ride on the streetcar. The other was the fact that the bar was located right on the border of this gangs territory. Which meant that fights were more frequent and in this case it also meant being close to the monsters.

Frisk grew up hearing about the monsters who had emerged from the mountain some time ago. She heard how cruel and ruthless they were. She wasn’t sure how much of it was actually true but even so she would rather avoid anything that seemed that likely to just cause more trouble.

With a shake of her head to clear the thoughts of things that she really didn’t need to be thinking about at the moment Frisk headed back to the bathroom and began to get ready for the night. About an hour later Frisk was heading out her door, locking it behind her and waving to her neighbors who were either just coming home or also heading out to work like she was.

Heading out of the apartment complex Frisk made her way down the street quickly so she wouldn’t miss the streetcar. Not that she really had to worry, she was never late for it and was usually early enough that she had to wait for it to arrive at the stop. Today wasn’t any different. As she arrived at the stop she moved and sat down on the bench to wait patiently. There was a time that she would have pulled out a book to read but she knew better than to let anything distract her. She needed to be able to look around at all times. It was safer that way.

Frisk noted everyone that passed well before they did, she was prepared for something to happen with almost all of them. In this city it was becoming harder to tell who the good people were and who would hurt you just because they could without any consequences. But thankfully it wasn’t long before the streetcar pulled up. She smiled at the usual driver as she climbed up. “Evenin’ Miss Frisk.” the older driver said in his usual greeting. “Good evening Mr. Holt, how are your grandbabbies doin?” She asked taking the nearest seat,

“All good, little Nile is already start’n school. And Emily has said her first words.” The driver said smiling proudly which caused Frisk’s smile to grow. It was always good to hear things like that especially when so often you are hearing about someone’s death more than life.

“That is amazing. They sure do grow up fast.”

“That they do Miss Frisk, that they do.”

The two continued to talk for the ride as they usually did, Frisk was always glad for the distraction and it wasn’t hard to guess that Mr. Holt just liked to have someone who would listen to his stories. But all too soon it seemed it was time for her to get off and walk the rest of the way. Giving a wave as the streetcar pulled away Frisk turned and headed down the street towards work.

~~~~~~~~

The night was a slow one, something that Frisk both liked and hated. It meant less money that she could make in tips which meant things would be harder, but she knew that the reason was mainly because it was Tuesday and not many people could afford to drink on days like this and likely be fired the next day for it. That meant that most of the people in the bar were gangsters and other lowlifes. It was nights like these that she was grateful that her boss was strict when it came to keeping his workers safe and keeping people from breaking out into full on gun fights in his bar.

So long as you were in the bar you had a good chance of being ruffed up pretty good for breaking on of the rules. “Go outside to kill eachother, I ain’t got time to be cleanin’ up yer blood of my floors.” the owner often said. Frisk had seen on a number of occasions just how cruel the man could be but so far as he had seen he had never raised a hand to a lady and he always took care of her while she worked, keeping the drunk men in the bar from doing anything that might ‘upset’ her.

Frisk was carrying a tray of drinks to one of the tables when she began to hear some kind of commotion from outside, something that was impressive itself considering the band that was playing some jazz songs not that far away from her. Giving a curious glance back to the owner she saw as he motioned her to continue working while he was clearly going to check out what was going on. He wouldn’t stop any fights that were outside his bar but he stilled liked to know if one was going on, especially when it got this loud.

Frisk set the drinks on the table giving the men there a friendly smile before they all jumped at the sound of multiple gunshots, followed by more screams and more gunshots. This wasn’t normal. Frisk knew that. Sure she had heard some gunfights every now and then but there usually was never more than three or four shots fired. This was well over that number letting her know that this wasn’t just some ordinary gun fight. The people at her table seemed to notice it too as they got up rather fast and headed outside. She knew they were gangsters and it was a good chance that they were going to go help but she wasn’t leaving the bar. She knew that it was, in theory, the safest place. She had a much lower chance of being shot.

The owner came back in moments later “Frisk get to the back room and lock the door.” He said as he moved quickly through the bar to where she knew that he kept his guns. “Whats goin on out there?” Frisk asked as she began moving, she wasn’t going to question him on why she needed to lock herself in the back.

“Looks like those fuckin’ monsters are makin a play for this territory.” He said and Frisk paled. The monsters had never attacked here before, sure there had been some fights from time to time, which was to be expected when the border just a street over. But never had there been something like this.

“Now get to the back, lock the door and don’t ya dare open it for anyone but me. And keep quiet.” he said as Frisk went through the door was led to the storage room. It was where all the alcohol that wasn’t in use was kept. Frisk shut and locked the door and then moved back becoming more and more worried as she continued to hear the shouts and gunfire from outside the building. But just as quickly as it had started, the sounds ended and it became very quiet.


	2. The Start of the War

The silence that came was deafening and in a way Frisk was even more worried now then she had been before. Surely someone should have come in saying what had happened, saying which side had one. Frisk moved farther back into the room and hid behind some shelves just waiting for her boss to tell her that it was safe to come out. 

Frisk jumped when she began to hear shouting from the bar, she couldn’t make out any of the words but it didn’t sound good at all. She hated not knowing what was going on. But just like the fight outside the shouting stopped all at once and Frisk felt true fear take over. She also said a small prayer that her boss was alright. He was a decent man overall and it would be sad if something happened to him.

 

A moment later Frisk heard as someone was trying to open the door to the room that she was in. Moving back farther she heard as something hit the door with what seemed like a decent amount of force. Frisk could only assume that whoever it was was attempting to break the door down. She was grateful that her boss was a bit paranoid when it came to his stock so the door was reinforced pretty well. She had never heard of anyone being able to come close to even damaging the door. 

‘Its ok they cant get in here. Its safe.’ she tried to remind herself.

As soon as she felt the slight relief from that thought there was a flash of red light from beside the door. Frisk slowly, and silently moved so that she might peak around the corner of the shelf that she was hiding behind. 

She wished that she hadn’t.

Standing near the door was a huge figure. Male from the looks of it. Frisk was pretty sure that the male would have had to duck to get into the room if they had used the door, he was that tall. Frisk could think of less than a handful of men who would even come close to matching this figure in height. 

She heard a thoughtful hum from the male before hearing as the door was unlocked and then opened allowing more light to pour into the room. Frisk let out a silent sigh of relief at not being noticed so far before she silently moved farther back into her hiding spot using the shadows to the best of her advantage. “alright start grabbin’ what ya can.” Frisk heard a deep male voice say and not long after she heard as more figures entered the room and it sounded like they were taking some of the alcohol and other supplies that were stored there. 

‘If I stay here they will find me. If they find me in here I wont have anywhere to go… I need to get out of here before that… Maybe if I can surprise them and get out of the bar I can get away.’ Frisk thought to herself. She was fairly sure that they didn’t know she was there and she was also pretty sure that they would kill her or worse should they find her. After all they must have killed everyone else so far, otherwise she would have heard someone, right? 

Frisk made up her mind, she silently moved to where she could see where the others monsters were in the room. The moment she saw a clear opening Frisk took a breath and then sprinted as fast as she could out of the room and headed towards the exit of the bar. She heard as startled monsters began to shout and give alarmed warnings about her. But thankfully she was able to avoid being grabbed by anyone. 

Frisk was close to the door allowing herself to hope that she was going to make it but what felt like just inches from being outside she felt a sudden weight on her chest before she went flying backwards. Frisk let out a terrified scream as she flew and moments later she was back on her feet once more, not far from the bar. 

Frisk had no idea what had just happened, she tried to take a step but found that her body wouldn’t listen to her, it wouldn't move at all. Frisk’s heart was beating rapidly as she watched as a large variety of monsters began to approach her, she wasn’t sure what they were going to do and that terrified her.

“whats wrong dollface? don’t like us monsters?”

Frisk felt chills run down her spine at the deep voice that came from behind her. The same voice that had somehow gotten into the storage room with her and unlocked the door. Frisk turned her head to look at the large figure and thanks to the light she was able to see a lot more about him. For starters he was a skeleton, one with razor sharp teeth and in his left eye socket there was a glowing deep red orb that seemed to glow brightly even in the well lit area. 

As the monster moved around to stand in front of her Frisk noticed that he had a single gold tooth on the right side. His shark like smile seemed to only widen as if he knew just how terrified she was, as if he enjoyed it too.

“what’s wrong? skeleton got yer tongue?” he asked with a chuckle that didn’t help Frisk’s fears at all. There was humor in his voice but there was an air about him that screamed death.

“Look mister what ever is goin on here, I ain’t got nothin to do with it, so just let me go.” she tried to hide the fear in her voice though she didn’t think that she was too successful at it.

The skeleton chuckled seeming to become even more amused by her words. “Sorry dollface, I cant do that. Ya’see I ain’t supposed to leave anyone here. Which means that I cant just let ya go.” 

Frisk felt a new fear cling to her heart as she was sure she was going to die, the only question was what would happen to her before they killed her. Her thoughts of what might happen were cut off as another monster, a large dog came running in. “We got another group of humans on their way.” Frisk was pretty sure that the dog was female, if the voice was anything to go off of.

“they got here sooner than expected.” the skeleton said glancing towards the messenger. After a second he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Frisk “sorry doll our conversation will have to continue in just a minute.”

With that the large skeleton turned and started to walk away. Frisk felt a brief moment of relief as this should allow her time to figure out a way to escape, that is until she felt that same pull from earlier that forced her across the room once more. It seemed that the skeleton was taking her with him, probably to make sure that he could keep and eye on her.

Frisk soon got used to the feeling of being carried by whatever magical force that he was using. Did she like it? No. But at least she wasn’t freaking out over it at the moment. On the list of things, this wasn’t too bad. There could have been a lot worse happening to her, so she wasn’t going to complain at the moment.

As soon as they were outside Frisk felt sick. She could see several bodies of people who obviously hadn’t survived this little fight. It felt like everywhere she looked there was some poor, dead, soul. Frisk turned her gaze away from all of that and focused on the skull of the skeleton in front of her. It was better to look at that than the bodies.

“This ain’t your territory monster!” 

Frisk looked up instantly at a voice that she knew well. 

Chara. 

As kids Frisk and Chara had grown up together, they had lived on the same street. Chara was always a bit more forceful than Frisk and really they always seemed to balanced each other out. Frisk took more risks because of Chara, and Chara was probably still alive from Frisk talking him out of some stupid situation or another.

But the biggest thing was that Chara had always looked after Frisk. While Frisk had never been able to stomach the violence that came with the mob and gangs in this city, Chara went looking for it. And in the end Chara was able to get in good with the right people who ran their part of the city. He was able to move up in rank pretty fast too thanks to his skills and the fact that he never had a problem with hurting others, something that Frisk had always tried to stop. And it worked, as long as she was around to do it but now, Frisk knew that there would be violence and worse of all, she would be right in the middle of it with no way to talk both sides down. The monsters had declared war with their actions this night and from experience Frisk knew that it wasn’t going to be pretty.

The skeleton rocked back on his heels for a moment seeming like he was thinking about what Chara had said and then he gave a short laugh. “ya see kiddo, this is our territory now. And we wont be leaving it anytime soon.” He said and that told Frisk all she needed to know. The monsters were determined to expand their territory into the land of the human mob that ran this part of the city. There was nothing that could stop the fights that would come. Countless humans and monsters alike would be slaughtered in the streets. She had seen it enough times to know that would be the outcome. It was a bold move for the monsters, one that she really wished she wasn’t in the middle of at the moment.

Frisk noticed then that she didn’t feel that weight on her chest and she tried to sneak away while the skeleton was distracted but she didn't get more than a few steps before she found herself held in place, once again by that familiar and unwelcomed weight on her chest. Frisk wanted to curse but didn’t dare at the moment. She didn’t need any more attention on her than there already was. In a time like this it was best to just be forgotten.

“If you think you can just come here and do whatever you like monster ya got another thing comin.” Frisk didn’t know who the man who shouted that was but as he did he had started raise his gun. Frisk had no idea how, but before he got the gun even half way up large, sharp, red bones erupted from the ground and impaled him multiple times. 

Frisk let out a startled shout absolutely horrified by the sight. She had never seen nor heard of anything like that happening. Sure she knew that monsters had magic that they used to attack and what not but it was completely different to know that and to actually see what one of them could do. If all the monsters could do things like that then Frisk was even more worried and slightly curious as to how they hadn’t taken over everything yet.

It was then that Chara seemed to actually notice Frisk. She was able to see as Chara’s expression darkened and Frisk only got more concerned this wasn’t going to end well. She knew what Chara was capable of and it had always been something that had scared her, but now she also had to worry about the monster with the strange hold over her. She didn’t know what all he was capable of and she feared that unknown even more than she feared what she knew that Chara was capable of.

“Let the gal go monster, she ain’t got no part in this fight.” Chara demanded and Frisk felt a slight tug before she was being pulled by that unknown force to stand right beside the skeleton. She really hated not have any control over her own body especially now when she felt like nothing more than some rag doll that could be tossed around with no effort at all.

“who this little one? I figured that I would keep her for a while. Might have some fun with her.” the skeleton said as he wrapped an arm around her. Frisk was tense and terrified of what was about what would happen and just what this monster was planning but no matter how much she fought against that strange weight she wasn’t able to do anything. Frisk felt her heart beat began to race faster than it had been even just moments ago.

Chara’s eyes narrowed right before Frisk heard three gunshots go off. She had no idea who had shot but out of pure instinct she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen and some kind of pain. But what happened instead wasn’t anything that she could have expected. She felt as the ground seem to disappear from under her feet and instantly she was falling. It was terrifying and felt like it went on forever even though it couldn’t have lasted anymore than a few seconds before she felt the ground gently appear once again under her feet as if it had never vanished. 

Frisk thought that she was crazy before she opened her eyes and she had no idea where they were. She was in some kind of an alleyway, that much she could tell but other than that she had no idea. “Where are we?” she asked doing her best to keep the fear out of her voice. Not that it was particularly easy given what just happened but she still tried.

“Don’t worry doll we ain't that far right now.” The skeleton said as he looked around as if he were waiting for something, or someone. 

“That doesn’t answer my question. I demand that you…” Frisk didn’t get to finish that sentence as she felt as the weight pulled her once more but this time it was right into a wall. Thankfully there wasn’t enough speed for any serious damage to be done but it still hurt and Frisk was sure there would be a few new bruises.

“You demand?” the skeleton chuckled as he turned to look at Frisk “That's funny dollface, especially since ya ain't in a position to be makin any demands.” His sockets were completely empty now.. If Frisk wasn’t already pinned to a wall she might have take a step back in fear of the sight. She didn’t fully understand why that look terrified her so much but it did.

The skeleton stepped towards her towering over her by at least a couple feet. Whatever he had been planning Frisk would likely never know since at that exact moment a loud voice rang through the air. 

“SANS! THERE YOU ARE!”

Frisk looked around and it didn’t take long to spot the one who had shouted and her eyes widened at the sight. Another skeleton, not that she was too concerned with that. What surprised her was the fact that this one was extremely tall. And unlike the skeleton that was directly in front of her he wasn’t wide, which was probably a good thing. If he had been Frisk was sure that he would never be able to get around a lot of places, especially in the human city. Not with his height of at least 12 feet tall and could very likely have been taller than that. His voice was higher pitched and unlike Sans’ it didn’t hold any humor in it when he spoke.

“hey boss, ya done with yer stuff already?” Sans asked and Frisk could have sworn that she saw the taller skeleton flinch a little at being called boss. She was probably imagining it.

“OF COURSE I AM. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT…” he paused as he seemed to notice Frisk for the first time and he frowned. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT HUMAN SANS?”

She wasn’t sure if she liked the tone in his voice, one that said that he probably wouldn’t approve no matter what the answer was, or not. If it stopped anything bad from happening then she would be happy but with how the night was going she wasn’t too hopeful.

“That is simple.”  
Frisk jumped at the sound of a third voice from the opposite direction and she wanted to just shrink away and be anywhere but here. Another skeleton entered the alleyway and was slowly walking towards them. 

“Sans realizes that this human could be a good source of information for us. After all she seems to have some connections to some members of the human mob who have a decent standing in it.” 

The skeleton stopped just a few few away. He was taller than Sans but still much shorter than the other one. When Frisk looked at this one she felt cold as his eyes seemed to look through her causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“Look I don’t know what you fellas are thinkin’ but I don’t…” Frisk stopped when the newest Skeleton stepped closer to her causing her to shrink back, or at least attempt to.

“Now then miss. I am going to ask you a few questions and you will answer. Fail to do so, or lie to me and you wont like what happens.” He said and Frisk said a small prayer, to whoever or whatever might be listening, that she would make it out of this alive and with all her body parts still attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all like this. It took longer to write than I thought it would because I kept changing things but I am fairly pleased with it now.


	3. Relocation

Frisk could faintly hear the sounds of fighting going on somewhere in the city. Fights that she wished she was far enough to never have to hear. More than that she wished that she was far away from where she was at the moment since she was currently terrified of the large skeletons that were currently surrounding her. Especially the last one that had shown up. Something about him screamed that he was the most dangerous of the three and she didn’t understand that and didn’t know where the feeling came from.

“Now then. What is your connection to the human mafia?” The last one asked his voice calm and relaxed as if there wasn’t anything going on around them, as if this was completely normal.

“I don’t have any connections to…” Frisk was cut off as she was pulled away from the wall a bit before being slammed back into it, hard.

“Now what did I just say about lying?” The skeleton asked as Frisk groaned in pain.

“I didn’t…”

SLAM!

She hit the wall once more, harder this time causing her to cry out.

”You do have some kind of connection to them. After all it appears that you are close to one of their men who has a rather good position.”

“C-Chara? I have known him since we were kids…”

Frisk half expected to be slammed against the wall once more but it didn’t happen.

“I don’t talk to Chara about anything to do with that horrible business that he is in. He knows how much I hate it.” Frisk continued quickly while she was able and while they were listening.

The newest Skeleton let out a thoughtful hum as he took in Frisk’s words. “Then you are his woman?” He asked and Frisk was shaking her head instantly.

Frisk was able to explain when there was the sound of a gunshot not that far away, probably an alley or two over if that. The newest skeleton frowned looking rather displeased with the interruption. “Sans I am not done talking to this human. Take her for further questioning.”

“Sure thing Wings.” Sans said before grabbing Frisk. “Come on Dollface, time to go.”

Frisk found herself clinging to the skeleton as the world quickly faded to black and the ground beneath her seemed to fall away once again.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Wingdings sighed as he straightened his suit and looked at his youngest brother. “Come Papyrus lets finish dealing with these humans.”

Papyrus nodded before he looked around and said “OF COURSE…BROTHER WHY DID YOU NOT SIMPLY KILL THAT HUMAN WOMAN?”

Wingdings looked up at his brother and sighed. “I know that she is going to be useful. If not for information then defiantly good leverage against Chara.”

“THAT HUMAN MALE? WHY WOULD THAT BE NEEDED?”

“Because I have seen what he can do. His LOVE is getting higher all the time which is dangerous. But you saw how he reacted when he saw this woman in Sans’ arms.”

“HE DID SEEM PRETTY ANGRY. LIKE HE WOULD DO SOMETHING THAT WASN’T NECESSARILY THE SMARTEST FOR HIM OR HIS MEN.”

Wingdings nodded. “Exactly. With this woman we have the means to remove Chara from the equation completely. And that will make taking over the city all the easier.”

Papyrus nodded and then followed as Wingdings moved past him towards the street where they had heard the gunshot. After all they still had a lot of fighting that would need to be done and until Sans returned it was going to take a little longer to get around to where they were needed since they would need to cover the ground he usually would have taken.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Frisk felt relieved when she felt solid ground beneath her feet again. Sans let go of her and stepped away allowing Frisk to see her new surroundings. For starters they were no longer outside. They were in what she assumed was a house, and more specifically a room. It was rather nice and wasn’t what she had been expecting at all.

“Now then Dollface. Time for some rules.” Sans said before she could really look around too much.

“Rules?” She asked really confused but she was at least listening.

“That’s right. Now then. As ya can see this area is pretty nice. And so long as ya behave you can stay here and not somewhere less pleasant. But if ya break anythin, or try to use anything as a weapon against either one of my brothers well… Lets just say ya ain’t gonna like it.”

Frisk stepped back in fear as the lights went out of the skeleton’s sockets completely and his voice darkened to the point that she felt chills running up her spine. But a second later the lights were back and he was in a normal relaxed position once more.

”Now I aint gonna say don’t try to escape because I already know ya can’t. Wings designed this room himself and if it can keep monsters in it can keep one human in. But try if ya like, who knows it might be intertainin’.” Sans said with a shrug before he took a step back.

”now then I best be getting back, don’t want to miss out on all the fun.” he said before he vanished completely in the blink of an eye.

Frisk felt some relief at being left alone but it was short lived by the fact that she had no idea where she was. Frisk began looking around the room and found that it was more like a small apartment, still bigger than her own but nice. There was a little kitchen area and to no surprise there wasn’t anything in there that could be used as a weapon, not that she was looking for one.

There was a living room with a radio and a bookshelf full of different books and taking a close look Frisk actually recognized a couple, at least if she was left alone for a while she would have something to do. The bedroom was simple with a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. The nightstand and wardrobe were naturally empty which was fine with her. The last place was the bathroom which held all that one would need for an extended stay, something she hoped wasn’t going to happen.

“At least my imprisonment will be comfortable.” Frisk said to herself with a shake of her head. As she looked around she found it strange that she hadnt noticed a door that would lead out of this area but after a bit of searching she found it.

The door wasn’t something that Frisk would have thought was a door at first. Just a strange panel of the wall at most. After all this door didn’t have any doorknob. The only thing was a small strange box on the wall next to it. Frisk frowned as she spent some time examining it but in the end she was unable to figure out how it worked or even what the full purpose of it was.

After a while she gave up with a sigh and moved back to the living room. There she looked over the books once more before picking one out and sitting down. There was no point in doing much else since she really had no idea how to get out and she had no idea how long it would be before the Skeletons returned for her.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The door to the little apartment area that Frisk was being kept in opened as Wingdings stepped inside and glanced around. It was later than he had planned but that was mostly due to the humans not retreating as fast as he had calculated them to. After all he and his men had wiped out over half of them rather fast and he had figured that they would take off running after that but no they had stayed and continued to fight for several more hours. It had been a bloody fight but one that had turned out well and one that had gotten him the land that he had been after so it was worth it.

As Wingdings looked around he saw that most things had remained untouched it seemed but that wasn’t too shocking. What did surprise him was the fact that the human woman was asleep in the living room, with a book in her lap that told him she had been reading before she had fallen asleep. Curious he silently walked over and looked at the book. It was an old fairy tale. A book that Papyrus had loved in his younger years. He was surprised that she would be reading this book out of all the ones that were on the shelf.

With a small shrug a floating hand appeared beside him and took the book back to its place on the bookshelf. He then summoned a few more that carefully lifted the sleeping human and carried her to the bedroom where she was placed down gently to rest.

Any other time Wingdings might have woken her to continue his interrogation of her but for now he was tired as well from using as much magic as he had and would rather sleep and then deal with her in the morning.

Once Frisk was covered with the blankets Wingdings left the apartment and let the door close behind him. Wingdings stretched allowing his back to pop a couple of times and then headed upstairs to the main part of his home, he was sure that Sans had passed out by now and Papyrus was likely cooking something. They were all tired the fight hadn’t been a necessarily easy one. Sure it had mostly gone to his calculations but on paper was different than in person. And at the end of a day a war like this took a lot of magic.

Wingdings reached the top of the stairs and sure enough he was able to smell Papyrus’ cooking and could see Sans sleeping on the couch. He shook his head a bit and decided to start with Sans.

Walking over the oldest Wingdings stood behind the back of the couch and summoned a floating hand to go over and flick Sans just hard enough to startle him awake. And as always it worked. Sans bolted up his socket flaring bright red as his magic summoned, ready for a fight. But it didn’t last long and soon he calmed down and blinked a couple times.

“Ya know Wings, there are nicer ways to wake a skeleton.” Sans said looking like he would just fall over and pass out again any second.

“Perhaps but I don’t want to have to deal with your attacks should I attempt any of those other ways. As it is this is the best way to wake you and not risk being stabbed for it.” Wingdings said though they both knew that Sans likely would never be able to actually hit him. Not that he wouldn’t try when just waking up and not knowing that it was Wingdings, no the oldest Wingdings was just rarely ever hit thanks to his almost being able to predict the future. Or at least that is how it often felt due to the fact his calculations and judgments almost never being wrong and he had years of practice dodging attacks.

“Now then Sans head up to your room. You cant sleep on the couch.” Wingdings said before turning to go deal with Papyrus, and mostly make sure he didn’t catch the kitchen on fire. Not that he had done that in a long time but old habits were hard to kill, especially when it usually was the thing that kept their home from burning down constantly.

Papyrus was standing over the stove and glanced back when Wingdings walked in. “OH BROTHER THERE YOU ARE? ARE YOU DON’T INTERROGATING THE HUMAN ALREADY?”

Wingdings shook his head. “No she was already asleep when I got in and frankly I think it is best to wait until the morning when my magic has recharged to finish my questions.”

Papyrus nodded and looked back to what he had been cooking. Wingdings moved over to the table and sat down since a meal wouldn’t hurt and if anything it would help. “WHERE IS SANS? STILL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?” Papyrus asked as he began to transfer the food he had made to plates.

Wingdings shook his head. “No I had already sent him up to his room. I don’t believe that he would stay awake through a meal at the moment.” Wingdings sat back as Papyrus set a plate in front of him. “Thank you Papyrus.” He said and began eating moments later Papyrus was seated beside him and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

Wingdings could tell that Papyrus was exhausted, after all he probably had the most ground to cover during the fighting, but even so to any that didn’t know him it would almost appear as if he was unfazed by the day’s events. Once they had finished eating Papyrus took the dishes and cleaned up. Wingdings simply wished him goodnight and headed to bed. He was feeling a bit better now that he had eaten but his magic was still a bit low for his liking.

As soon as Wingdings got into his room he changed out of his nicer suit and got into bed. He heard the sound of Papyrus stomping through the house headed to his own room, most likely having finished cleaning up the kitchen, and soon he fell asleep already making plans for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for this chapter. Things started to happen that kept me from writing. but i finally got it out.


	4. Only the Beginning

Frisk stirred as she slowly began to wake up. She knew something was off but her mind was still too far asleep but as she slowly woke she began to notice things that were off. For starters she wasn’t in her bed. The blankets felt different than the ones that she knew were currently on her bed and it was much softer than the mattress that she had.

Frisk sat up and started to look around rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she studied the unfamiliar room. After a few seconds everything came back to her. She was out of the bed in seconds and then out of the room. As she looked around the little apartment was empty other than herself which relaxed her a bit but it also brought up questions. 

Why was she in the bed? She remembered reading on the couch to pass the time, and so she didn’t have to think about what horrible things might happen to her once the skeletons returned. And she didn’t remember going to bed which had to have meant that she fell asleep on the couch. 

Did someone move her? Surely she would have woken up if someone had touched her. She couldn’t have been so tired as to sleep through something like that. It hadn’t even been that late the last time she had seen a clock. 

Who moved her? And What all happened while she was asleep?

Those were questions that she didn’t have any answers to and likely wouldn’t until someone came in.

Frisk paused in her walk around the apartment as she noticed something that she hadn’t before. There was a plate of steaming hot food on the table. And now that she noticed it she also was able to smell it and it smelt rather good. 

Almost as if it was afraid that it was some kind of trap Frisk approached the table slowly and looked at the food sitting there. It looked like the kind of breakfast that her mother would sometimes make for her, especially on special occasions. Eggs, pancakes, and some sausage all sat neatly on the plate. 

Frisk both heard and felt as her stomach grumbled in response to the wonderful smelling food but as hungry as she was, she wasn’t about to eat this. She didn’t trust it. And why should she? She had been kidnapped, locked away somewhere, though it was a nice place it was still a prison, and she had no idea what the skeletons who had caught her were planning.

“Whats wrong Dollface? Don’t like good food?” 

Frisk jumped and spun around her eyes instantly falling on the shortest of the skeletons, Sans, she remembered. He was lounging on the couch as if all of this was completely normal, though who knows for him it could be.

“It ain't got anythin in it that will hurt ya. Hell Papyrus even made it for ya.” Sans continued but Frisk still didn’t make any move towards the food.

“I will not eat it.” Frisk said sternly. “I have no reason to believe that it isn’t drugged somehow.”

Sans shrugged from where he sat. “Suit yer’self Dollface. Ain’t no skin off my back. Though I would recommend eating, don’t know when Wingdings will be lettin ya get more. Especially if ya ain't cooperatin with him.”

Frisk frowned the name was familiar though she couldn’t place where she had heard it before. She had little doubt that it was the name of one of the skeletons that she had met the night before but there was somewhere that she had heard it long before that, if only she could remember where and what.

Frisk was about to point out that she had answered the questions that they had asked her the night before when she heard a strange sound before the door, that she had been unable to open the night before, and in stepped the last skeleton that she had met.

“Good you are awake.” The door closed behind him instantly and Frisk felt fear creeping up in her chest. She felt cornered, trapped, and she hated that. Frisk slowly backed up a couple of steps as the skeleton stepped closer to her before he frowned. “You haven't eaten yet…I know you must be hungry.” He said as he stepped closer. “Perhaps you believe it tampered with. Well I can assure you that it is perfectly safe. After all there is no point in poisoning you.”

Frisk actually believed that a bit. After all she didn’t have any way to defend herself if these monsters decided to do anything to her. But at the same time she knew that there were some drugs out in the world that could be just as bad and just as dangerous.

“I’m not hungry.” Frisk said simply deciding that she would rather go hungry than risk it.

The skeleton frowned for a fraction of a second before shrugging. “Very well. Suit yourself.” He moved around the table and sat down smoothly before gesturing to a chair as well. “Take a seat.” He said and when Frisk made no move to do as she was told his left socket lit up and she felt that same strange feeling from the previous night when she had been yanked around by the unseen force. A moment later she felt that same strange pull as she was forced into one of the chairs. The moment that she was seated the skeleton across from her blinked once and his eye lights were back to normal.

“Now then I do hope that I will not be forced to do that every time I wish to have a conversation with you.” though his tone was polite and relaxed Frisk could hear a slight threat behind it and it sent shivers down her spine.

“Look Mister. I already told you that I have nothing to do with the mafia. I don’t associate with those thugs unless I gotta.” Frisk said hoping that maybe he would listen to some kind of reason.

“Now that isn't quite true is it? After all you do appear to be quite close to Chara. And as it has been established that he is a rather well ranked individual within that particular group.”

Frisk hated this especially since she was sure that if she tried to get up and leave that this skeleton would be able to stop her before she was even able to stand. “Like I told you before, I have known Chara since we were kids. I do not approve of his choices and we do not discuss anything about his work at all." Frisk said firmly she wasn’t sure if the skeleton believed her but he sat back a bit with a thoughtful hum.

"I have yet to see a man react the way Chara does simple for an old friend. At least not for one who didn’t give some added benefits on the side." Wingdings said calmly causing Frisk to frown for a moment before turning bright red as she realized what he was implying.

"I would never!" She said almost offended "How dare you even suggest such a thing!" Frisk new that she really shouldn’t get so mad about that but this was just a combination of her fear and embarrassment talking. 

Frisk would have continued but the skeleton sitting across from her stood causing her to be silent almost instantly. "I see. Well either way I suggest that you make yourself comfortable and eat something. Because you will not be leaving here for a while." Wingdings said calmly before turning and heading towards the door. 

Frisk felt herself pale at those words and instantly she was on her feet "You can't do this! I …" her words were cut off once more when she felt a familiar weight on her chest and she suddenly found herself slamming against the far wall. Thankfully it wasn’t hard enough to really do any damage but it did still hurt. And before she knew it she was alone and that weight was gone. 

Almost instantly Frisk rushed to the door and pounded on it. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" 

Frisk yelled and yelled for what felt like hours. Yelled until her voice cracked.

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this out. there has been a lot of stuff going on in my life, combined with me having a bit of writer's block for this particular chapter. but I am back and should have another chapter out soonish.


	5. Rage & Determination

"Damn it!"

 

There was the sound of glass shattering as Chara threw a bottle at the farthest wall in his anger. He couldn’t believe any of this. It had been a little over a week since the monsters had taken Frisk and had been able to completely overrun the men that he had led in to push them back into monster territory. They had lost a good number of men to the monsters and it did nothing but help fuel his rage .

 

"How is it that with as many resources as we have that we cant find one fucking woman?! In a place that is currently full of nothing but monsters no less!" Chara knew that it wasn’t really the fault of the people he was yelling at, their only real crime here was just being in the same area as him when his rage came out full force. But in over a week there had been no results at all, no one had seen anything of the skeletons nor Frisk.  How was that even possible? Chara really didn’t know and he hated not knowing. It made him feel weak and that was something he really couldn’t stand. It was why he had joined the mafia in the first place. Why he had worked so hard to prove himself and raise in the ranks. It had taken years to do but here he was and none of it was helping him in the slightest

 

"Boss we have questioned everyone. The last anyone saw of the gal was when ya faced off with the skeleton." One of the men around him said for what had to be the hundredth time. But it hadn't helped yet and there was a chance that it never would. At least not until Frisk was back.

 

Chara slowly took a breath and forced himself to sit. He needed to calm down and clear his head if he was going to be any help to Frisk.   
  
"Alright what do we know for what happened that  night? I want to know every move of those skeletons from the moment they entered our territory."

 

Chara spent the next hour or so listening to what was known. And as far as he could tell there wasn’t a single way for them to have gotten Frisk out of there and been back so soon. 'Unless they are hiding her somewhere close.' the voice in his head said but he quickly pushed it back. There was no way that would have happened. Especially because of the fight. If the monsters had lost then there would have been a bigger problem. Since they wouldn't have any chance to collect their new prisoner nor would it have made it any easier to find Frisk.

 

Chara was ready to throw something else, break something, or better yet shoot something but right before he could act on any of those violent wants he remembered something. Something that he hadn't fully remembered before thanks to the fighting and how quick everything had been happening.   
  
"The short one. It was able to vanish completely." Chara said calmer than he had been before. "When the group I was with shot at it and would have hit, it vanished and must have been able to go somewhere else."

 

The men in the room looked at each other and then back to Chara. "We have never heard of a monster being able to do that before. Don’t you think something that big would have been known right away?"

 

Chara knew that it would have been. "If anyone ever saw it. Those monsters usually hold their ground or build walls with their magic to protect themselves from our bullets. But this time it didn’t."

 

Usually the walls would block their sight from the monsters but this time the skeleton was gone before there was the wall of bones. And of course not long after it was discovered that all three of the skeletons were there for the fight. Just dealing with one was challenging enough, two could take on a small army it seemed, but all three together. That was something that no one could go against.

 

Chara wasnt ignorant when it came to these particular monsters. He knew that they were dangerous. They had split from the original Don of the monsters, taken some land and started to build from there. More than that as far as he knew they had never lost a fight. That would mostly be due to their ability to seem to predict everything that they did. It was uncanny how no matter what they did the monsters always seemed to know about it and were able to counter it.

 

No one knew exactly how the monsters were able to do it. If it weren't for the fact that a monster would stand out so much one might suspect a traitor. It was something that Chara had even looked into a few times wondering if the monsters hadn't found a way to disguise themselves. But try as he might nothing turned up.

 

But that wasn't the current issue right now he had to figure out where Frisk was and if he wasn't able to he wasn't sure what they would do to her. He knew that Frisk wouldn't fight she was always too soft for that. And he knew that would make it all the easier for the monsters to do whatever they want to her. " We need to figure out exactly where they took her no matter what that is our first priority. Once we find her we will also be able to gather some information about these monsters and about their Don. If we have to kill them all we will and so help me the City will be covered in their dust."

 

Chara stood up and walked away from the table he had been sitting at for hours. He was still worried and he knew that time was running short. The skeleton brothers were not known to be kind if anything they were known for their extreme cruelty especially to humans. If he didn't find Frisk he feared that they would kill her, and he could not let that happen.

 

" I will save you Frisk no matter what."

 

~=~

 

Frisk wasn't sure how long she had been here exactly, she knew that I'd been at least a couple days by now. After the first interrogation the a skeleton and mostly left her alone. In fact she only ever saw any of them when they would bring her food or when the short one would come to mess with her. She was usually a very patient person but somehow that particular skeleton was able to get under her skin easily.

 

And unfortunately she knew that he would be showing up soon. He always did and no matter how much she tried to ignore him he always seemed to find a new way to make her react.

 

Frisk was looking through the books to find something decent to read. There wasn't much else to do while she waited for... something. She wasn't sure what she thought would happen or even what would happen, but she kept hope that as long as she didn't give up everything will be fine and she could go back to her normal life.

 

" whatcha lookin for sweetheart?"

 

Frisk jumped at the sudden sound behind her she knew that Sans could just appear and disappear at what seemed like any moment, but that still didn't make it any easier to deal with. She spun around and looked at the skeleton who was laughing while sitting on the couch.

 

" what's wrong dollface? You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

 

Frisk glared and turned her back to the skeleton once more. " I thought I told you to use the door like a normal, civilized, person." Frisk said giving the skeleton a firm glare. This only seemed to amuse him more than scaring her did, and she hated it. Even more so when he caused a knocking sound at the door. She knew it was him because not one of the skeleton brothers knocked before coming in. Sans was the only one who didn't use the door at all. That meant that Frisk didn't get any warning with his visits. At least with the others she could mentally prepare herself for them. Gaster usually just did little check ups to make sure she was behaving and not doing anything that might kill her, after all she wasn’t any good to them dead. Papyrus was generally only bringing food for her or came to drag Sans out saying that there was work to be done. Sans on the other hand came the most often and the only clear reason for his visits was to piss her off and make her uncomfortable.

 

"It doeant help when you are already in here." Frisk said before turning her back on him once more. She could hear a chuckle from him and right before she could grab a random book and retreat to the bedroom, a place that thankfully the brothers didn't usually enter, she felt a familiar weight on her chest a moment before she was pulled back and into Sans' arms. She had come to understand that this was Sans' magic and he could move her to where ever he wanted. Another thing that she didn’t like about him. She had no control it felt whenever he was there after all how could she when he could, quite literally it seemed, force her to do anything with a simple wave of his hand.

 

"Let go of me!" Frisk snapped using her anger to hide the fear that she felt. She was sure that he knew that she freaked out on some level whenever he did this and she was sure that it was why he kept doing it. He enjoyed scaring her and reminding her just how powerless she really was here. Why? She had no clue and she wished that she could stop it.  But as always her attempts to stop it were met with a chuckle and him holding her tighter.

 

"Aww come on now sweetheart yer gonna freeze my bones being that cold. " Sans said with a shit eating grin on his face. But that always seemed to be there.

 

"Can't be any worse than the cold from that frozen heart of yours. So let go!"

 

Sans chuckled a bit  and just seemed to hold on tighter and Frisk felt that strange weight of his magic get even heavier making it nearly impossible for her to do anything other than wiggle in his grasp.

 

"Now now sweetheart is that any way to talk to the person who makes sure ya got some company every day?" Sans asked and Frisk could feel the smirk on his face, one that she really wanted to smack off at the moment and she wasn’t normally one for violence of any kind.

 

"Your company is one that I could do without." She said before finally being able to move her arm enough to elbow him fairly hard in the ribs. She heart grunt from him at the same moment that the weight disappeared and Frisk wasted no time forcing herself away from Sans and practically sprinting to the room. She let out shaky breath the moment that she got the door shut feeling that she was safe in there.

 

She was wrong.

 

As Frisk turned around she felt her heart sink and fear grip her as she saw a thoroughly pissed off Sans standing in the middle of the room. Frisk turned to rush back out but before her hand could even touch the doorknob she felt the weight of Sans' magic right as she was yanked back and slammed into the far wall. Frisk gasped as he air was knocked out of her and her vision swam. She hadn't had any time to prepare herself for the impact and so hadn't been able to do anything to lessen the blow to her head.

 

"now that wasn’t real nice dollface. I just wanted a friendly talk and apparently that was too much for ya." Sans growled as he stalked towards. It was when he was only a couple feet from her that she realized that she wasn’t touching the ground at all. Her feet were dangling at least a couple feet off of the ground and worse than that was that the pressure from his magic was so strong at the moment that she wasn’t able to move at all. She wasn’t even able to flinch anymore than squeezing her eyes shut as his hand came out towards her. Frisk could feel her heart racing and was pretty sure that anyone within a mile of her would be able to hear it as well with how loud it seemed in that moment.

 

 "Looks like I'm gonna be needin to teach ya some manners." Sans growled sending chills all through Frisk's body.  "And I am going to enjoy every second of it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look a Chapter!   
> Sorry for the delay with this life seems to be enjoying kicking me in the ass every other day right now. This isn't abandoned at all and I will keep updating whenever I am able to.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this leaving kudos and to those who always leave such wonderful comments I love knowing that you guys are enjoying it and I hope that you continue to enjoy this as it continues.  
> <3


End file.
